


there's magic between you and me

by driedupwishes



Series: is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gryffindor Levi, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw Jean, Slytherin Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense to Levi and always had, Eren’s sorting. He didn’t understand why it kept coming up, especially since they were in their sixth year at school, but apparently some people didn’t know when to drop a topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's magic between you and me

It made sense to Levi and always had, Eren’s sorting. He didn’t understand why it kept coming up, especially since they were in their _sixth_ year at school, but apparently some people didn’t know when to drop a topic.

(Some people who were _supposedly_ sorted into the smart house.

Not that Levi bought into house stereotypes, that was the whole _point_ , but still. You’d think someone so stuck in the house mindset would have the decency to conform a little bit more.)

“I _still_ think the hat fucked up with you,” Jean was saying, for what was probably the seventh time since the news had spread across the Great Hall. This was the whole reason they had stolen away outside, to _avoid_ this nonsense, and Levi was three seconds from bewitching the Ravenclaw in an arch straight into the fucking lake.

“No one cares what you think, you talking horse,” Eren muttered. The vibrations of his voice rumbled through his chest, where Levi was draped on top of him with his head under Eren’s chin. They’d been napping, peacefully, undisturbed on this wonderful period of lunch followed by a break in their classes, until only minutes before. Levi was still half-asleep, almost gone enough that he had to bite his tongue on a moan when Eren dragged his hand down Levi’s spine, and he knew that Eren knew that, could feel him tremble with the huff of a laugh before a kiss was dropped against Levi’s hair.

“There’s no way you’re a fucking _Slytherin_ ,” Jean insisted. Levi felt Eren stiffen, felt the static of his boyfriend’s anger jolt across him. He didn’t need to lift his head to know Eren had finally opened his eyes to look at the annoyance bothering them, knew his expression to be flat, but edged.

(Levi probably wasn’t supposed find that expression hot, but he _did_. Whenever Eren flipped the switch, shut down his expression and just kind of _pressed_ with his presence, the way no magic could really mimic.

Eren would curl his lip in a hallway at another student giving them a dirty look for their tangled fingers and Levi would spend the next hour trying to get the idea of kissing Eren senseless out of his head. The only surefire cure for that was to _actually_ kiss Eren, which usually involved an empty classroom and spectacularly messy hair when they finally reemerged.

It wasn’t really the power in the expression that made Levi itch to touch him, though. It was more in what happened after, when they had turned the corner and Eren’s shoulders had slumped, the anger bleeding into his green eyes until they glowed like spell-bound flame. Because then-

Then Eren would look at him, eyes ablaze, and his entire being would soften. His lips would twitch into a lopsided smile, his fingers tightening briefly around Levi’s in a motion that was always mimicked in Levi’s chest, heart clenching with a feeling that no potion could have copied correctly.

And _that_ was the part Levi adored, the part that had him dragging Eren into the niches behind statues and pressing up into his kiss. Because Eren was gorgeous and brilliant and _burned_ with magic, but mostly because Levi had never felt so special in all his life as he did when Eren looked at him like that.)

“Shit, Jean,” Eren said, voice like fire whiskey, smooth and warm but which a kick to the end that left Levi breathless. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I fucked up for six years, put on the wrong tie every fucking day. That would be something, wouldn’t it?”

Levi twisted his head to muffle his laughter, pressing his nose against Eren’s throat, and Eren’s hand dragged back up, slipping beneath his robes to press against Levi’s skin instead. Levi should have been ashamed of himself for the way he arched into the touch, hips pressing down into Eren’s, but he wasn’t. He was too comfortable, too in love. If Jean didn’t want to see this shit, he could leave.

“You think you’re so fucking clever,” Jean sneered quietly and Levi had to open his eyes again just to roll them. Eren growled audibly, the sound like a dragon’s building roar, and even though this wasn’t the time Levi kissed the edge of Eren’s jaw, humming his agreement to Eren’s frustration wordlessly.

“I’m _just saying_ ,” Jean continued. “No Slytherin fights like you. You fight like a Gryffindor, man. Makes me think the hat sensed how gay you and Levi would be and got it all cocked up, put you two in the wrong houses.”

 _Fucking rude_ , Levi thought. He wasn’t known for excessive pride in his house, but occasionally it became tiresome to defend a decision made when he was _eleven_. He shifted, hand moving in the grass until it found Eren’s other one, and he tangled their fingers together, squeezing Eren in a show of solidarity.

“Jean,” Levi said out loud, turning his head just enough to talk, though the edge of his lips still danced across Eren’s neck. Eren shuddered, pressing up into the feeling, a wordless rumble that had nothing to do with annoyance and everything to do with the way Eren ducked to press his face against Levi’s hair and breathe him in.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Are you _really_ sure you don’t belong in the house of hippogriff shit out back of the Forbidden Forest?”

The Ravenclaw made a loud noise of offense, nearly a _squawk_ , but Levi wasn’t paying attention. Eren was shaking with laughter under him, twisting to press kisses not only against Levi’s hair but along his temple. Levi shifted, planting his other hand, the one Eren wasn’t still gripping tightly, pressing his palm into the dirt and grass to hoist himself up, to hover above Eren. His boyfriend was flushed and gorgeous, slivers of green eyes peeking out between full dark lashes, the bright and enchanting color echoed in the accents of his robe and on his tie. And with Eren looking like this, with Levi’s tie falling forward to brush Eren’s, red and gold against green and silver, Levi forgot all about Jean standing just on the edge of the shade of the nearby tree.

“Hello there,” Eren muttered, swiping his thumb along Levi’s spine under his robes. Levi grinned, the beginnings of breathlessness squeezing at his lungs. He leaned down, nose brushing Eren’s as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, lips barely brushing Eren’s even as he tried to push up into the kiss, and from this close a distance all Levi could see was _green_.

“I love you,” Levi mumbled, words heavy on his lips. They were so heavy, in fact, he had to press forward a little more, to share the burden of them against Eren’s lips.

(Or at least that was his excuse. He’d take any excuse he could to kiss his love, because no charm was as sweet or as pure as the curve of Eren’s smile branding its mark against Levi’s mouth.)

“M _hm_ ,” Eren moaned, using the hand under Levi’s robes to haul Levi perfectly flat on top of him. Levi groaned, mouth opening against Eren’s, and Eren took the opportunity, licking his way in and curling their tongues together in a dance Levi knew well.

(“I love _you_ too,” Eren whispered back, later, when their positions were switched and Levi was on his back in the grass, Eren above him, a cage of arms strong from quidditch practice with a curve in his smile that made Levi flush like the heat of summer was in his belly.

Just because _others_ couldn’t see why Eren was Slytherin, didn’t mean he _wasn’t_. And Levi loved him, every inch of him, loyal and cunning and _gorgeous_. Slytherin was where Eren belonged, because it was where Eren had decided he belonged, eleven years old and already so stubborn and angry.

And wherever Eren belonged, that was where Levi belonged as well, his red and gold tie hung up right next to Eren’s green and silver one. Because they knew who they were, together and apart, and that was what really mattered.)

**Author's Note:**

> got a tumblr request for ereri and "something green" so here is my "convincing" pitch for slytherin!Eren and gryffindor!Levi! it's got a sequel thingie coming later too fyi ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
